La dualidad de cuerpo y alma
by PauYh796
Summary: "Bienvenid@, éste es un blog hecho para personas que pensamos igual, si vienes a insultarnos es mejor que te vayas, acá Ana (anorexia) y Mia (bulimia) son las que mandan." La luz de la pantalla iluminó a Sasuke por varios segundos hasta que decidió escribir un mensaje: "Mi nombre es S, he comenzado a odiar como me veo, ¿debería recurrir a esto? ¿A estas princesas?"
1. Prólogo

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del prólogo: 640._

* * *

**_Prólogo. _**

Esperó a que todos en casa durmieran para prender el computador portátil; la pantalla se iluminó dolorosamente cuando abrió su explorador de internet preferido y la pantalla se puso blanca, sus manos eran inseguras ante lo que comenzaba a escribir, incluso le daba pena pero en el motor de búsqueda escribió pocas palabras:

_"Ana y Mia, reglas"_

Entró en el primer link aún avergonzado por lo que hacía ¡si es que eso era peor que ver pornografía!

_"Porque la comida es como el arte, sólo sirve para mirarla"_

Su ceño se frunció al leer el lema que ordenaba la página web, blog dedicado a ambas enfermedades, pero se negó a irse de allí sin obtener algo de información. Tal y como decían los científicos la mayoría que frecuentaban allí eran mujeres, unas que decía querer verse flacas a toda costa; él no salió de su estupor en ningún momento, mensaje tras mensaje publicado en la página todo se volvía más confuso.

_"Hola, soy K, miro 1.64 y peso 50 kg. Estoy gordísima, vuelta una cerda, y quiero bajar más de peso, Ana ya no es tan efectiva como antes. Mañana comenzaré con Mia"._

Aquella era la última publicación hecha en la página web hace tanto sólo cinco minutos, ¿aquello tenía sentido? K pesaba 50 kilogramos y quería seguir bajando. Había cientos de mensajes así, todos quejándose y uno que otro insultando a las seguidoras fieles de ambas princesas, diciendo cosas como "qué asco" y "ustedes son unas rechazadas de la sociedad". Con curiosidad vio como un mensaje venía de un hombre, que debía sentirse mal con su cuerpo (como todos allí), decía que pesaba 61 kg.

En esa página había miles de cosas: consejos, mandamientos, castigos en caso de haber comido demasiado, pensamientos, odio en su estado más pudo, tablas de calorías y dietas basadas en agua y plantas. Justo cuando iba a ser la una de la mañana —y después de chismear la página por un buen rato— él por fin quiso dejar un mensaje a todas esas personas.

_"Hola… Mi nombre es S, de un tiempo para acá no me gusta como se ve mi cuerpo, no sé si debería meterme con ellas ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿Debería comenzar?" _

Mandó el mensaje nervioso a más no poder. Iba a esperar respuesta pero de repente escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación, cerró el computador de golpe, lo dejó a un lado y se echó a la cama tapándose hasta las orejas. Segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abría, una mujer de aspecto joven entró, se sentó en el borde de la cama admirando la quietud del ambiente.

—Hijo… —dijo la mujer—. Me contaron que hoy no te sentiste muy bien, perdona no hacer podido salir antes de trabajar pero… —ella calló para no perturbar el sueño del aparentemente dormido chico. Y sin embargo se quedó allí más de una hora arrullándolo en silencio, con calma.

Cuando ella por fin abandonó la habitación él volvió a tomar el computador portátil, lo abrió para descubrir que tenía seis respuestas a su mensaje:

_"Comenzar es difícil pero responderemos a todas tus preguntas" _

_"Ana y Mia son la mejor solución"_

_"Si no te sientes bien con tu cuerpo debes hacer algo; Ana es para personas de fuerte voluntad y Mia es al contrario, es para personas que no pueden dejar de comer ¡ánimo!"_

_"¿Cuánto pesas? La báscula decide qué eres" _

_"Comienza con una dieta. Ni Ana ni Mia están diseñadas para los wannabes*" _

_"No lo hagas, no comiences" _

Bueno, eran cinco mensajes alentadores de seis. Lo había decidido; el siguiente día comenzaría con Ana; tendría que ocultarlo de muchas personas pero bueno… la cosa es que era más fácil dejar de comer mientras la universidad y Naruto le mantenían ocupado. Quizá Ana si sería efectiva, si no recurriría a Mia.

* * *

_*Wannabes: personas que quieren llegar a ser "algo" pero que sólo terminan siendo una especie de copia._

_¡Levanten la mano los que leen Varekai y creen que no debería estar subiendo nuevo fic  
sin actualizar ese! ._./ _

_Peero no me iba a quedar con las ganas. Si lees Varekai (y si no, pueees) me retrasaré uno o dos días con la actualización pero mientras...  
Este será un fic de caps cortos, éste sólo es el prólogo pero asumo que cada cap tendrá alrededor de 1000 palabras, y su largo pues ni idea. _

_También quiero que hagan caso a la advertencia, rectifiqué la dualidad de alma y cuerpo, por eso mismo estoy acá, subiendo un nuevo fic. _

_Comenzaremos desde el principio, por decirlo de alguna manera, y éste prólogo sólo será un pequeño adelanto. Ahora, insisto en que no busco que esto sea una línea a seguir, como dije "e__sta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real"_

___Y bueno, siendo el primer capítulo ya no tengo más que añadir, las cosas saldrán cap a cap c:  
_

___Próximo capítulo entre el 6 y el 9 (si lo termino antes pues me verán antes). _

___¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? ¿Golpe? _

___Adiós, cuídense, gracias por leer._


	2. El alma no responde al cuerpo

**_Normalmente pedimos Reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno. _**

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.727_

* * *

**_El alma no responde al cuerpo. _**

_"Quererse por fuera es quererse por dentro."_

Oh, primer día de universidad, Sasuke recién comenzaba quinto semestre pero se sentía revitalizado, más en la facultad a la que siempre había querido ir: arquitectura. Caminó por el campus de la universidad con una leve sonrisa que delataba su buen humor, inclusive ahora silbaba bajito.

—Disculpa… —lo llamó alguien— ¿sabes dónde está la facultad de psicología? Es mi primer día acá y me siento un poco perdido.

—Está junto a mi facultad —aceptó Sasuke—. Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

—¡Gracias! Eso me salvaría la vida —sonrió—, por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

—Soy Sasuke —respondió él con simpleza. Emprendieron marcha, y después de unos segundos en silencio Sasuke volvió a hablar—: ¿eres de primer semestre?

Naruto, un chico de cabello rubio y bastante alto rió. —No, no, no… estoy en último semestre, ya para graduarme, sólo que hice un intercambio a esta universidad para hacer mi proyecto de grado. Me verás muy seguido por acá haciendo una que otra investigación.

—Vaya —exclamó Sasuke sorprendido—. Eres dos años mayor que yo, quién lo diría, si tienes cara de niño.

—¡Por lo menos no me veré como un viejo a los treinta! —se defendió el rubio.

—Mira, ya llegamos —señaló Sasuke a un edificio de cinco pisos de altura y un elegante letrero que citaba la palabra "psicología".

—En ese caso, gracias… en serio me salvaste la vida ¡imagíname preguntándole esto a alguien como si fuese un primíparo*! —con rapidez se despidió, luego se desvió un poco hasta alcanzar la puerta del edificio. No volvió a mirar atrás.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

Pasadas pocas horas desde el encuentro fue la hora de almuerzo, Sasuke salió de la facultad de arquitectura a paso lento meditando en su camino a dónde iría a comer, se sorprendió al ver a ese chico rubio que había conocido parado afuera, y esperándolo.

—¡Hola! —saludó efusivamente, Sasuke asintió repetidas veces algo nervioso—. Eh, Sasuke… ¿quieres venir a almorzar conmigo? —ofreció Naruto con algo de duda.

—Claro —aceptó el chico ahora sin rastro de tanto nerviosismo, le venía bien la propuesta; nunca le había gustado comer solo, y cada vez que la situación se daba comía con quien fuese.

No fueron muy lejos de la universidad puesto que dentro de hora y media tenían clases de nuevo. Caminaron a paso lento, calmado, hablando de temas usuales y al final terminaron en un pequeño restaurante cercano, en el que entraron y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada; una linda chica los atendió, les pasó la carta y se fue.

—¿Qué vas a comer? —preguntó Naruto, Sasuke no respondió mirando la carta con algo de duda.

—No tengo mucha hambre —musitó. Aquella mañana había desayunado en gran cantidad, cosa que no acostumbraba hacer, y ahora se sentía con el estómago lleno—. Creo que con una hamburguesa pequeña quedo —dijo al final.

—Creí que estabas a dieta —dijo Naruto algo sorprendido.

—¿Por qué lo supones?

—Ah, eso… —sonrió— unas chicas de la facultad me lo dijeron, afirmaron que estabas a dieta desde el semestre pasado después de subir unos cuantos kilos.

La vista de Sasuke se perdió durante unos segundos, y Naruto por su lado no se preocupó en decir nada más. Minutos después la camarera volvió. —¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Para mí una bandeja de carne —contestó Naruto sonriendo—, y para él una hambur-

—No, no, cambié de opinión —interrumpió Sasuke—, a mi deme pollo a la plancha con mucha verdura.

La chica asintió, anotó e inmediatamente se fue. Durante unos segundos el silencio persistió entre ambos, eso hasta que Naruto sonrió olvidando todo el tema pasado.

—¿Qué tal la universidad? —preguntó Sasuke aligerando el ambiente.

—Llena de gente rara —Naruto rió por lo alto—, todos son como de la élite del país, y todos tienen el ego más alto que la base espacial de la nasa. Pero bueno, hay unos cuantos agradables, y me gusta conocer gente así que…

—Ego… —repitió Sasuke en tono bajo—. Tienes razón, en la universidad lo que más importa es la perfección; si no eres perfecto muy bien puedes tirarte del séptimo piso de la facultad de medicina.

—¿Por qué la de medicina?

—Porque… ¡es la más alta de todo el campus!

—Jaja. Entonces… tú me dices que si quiero estar acá debo convertirme en un señor perfección.

—Exactamente.

—¿Tú eres perfecto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Tengo muy buena memoria, disiplina y otras cuantas cosas más… si quieres preguntarme algo, lo que sea, puedo responderlo.

—Vale, eres inteligente y tienes mucha información. ¿Qué tal vas de la dualidad?

—¿Dualidad?

—"Existencia de dos caracteres o fenómenos distintos en una misma persona o en un mismo estado de cosas" —recitó Naruto con aburrimiento—. ¿Cómo llevas controlada la diferencia entre alma y cuerpo? —reformuló.

—Bien… supongo.

—¡No me entiendes! —suspiro— A lo que me refiero es: el alma siempre desea algo y va de ti cumplirlo, del mismo cerebro, pero ¿qué pasa si el cuerpo no quiere? Si tú mismo cuerpo se niega al deseo del alma. ¿Has hallado el equilibrio para no ser consumido por los deseos del alma?

—¡Pero si que se nota que estudias psicología! —se quejó Sasuke eludiendo la pregunta con viveza—. Con semejantes preguntas no creo que a alguien le guste hablar contigo.

—Creo que los pongo a pensar más de lo necesario. Luego vienen a mí en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta que les hice. Es un ciclo.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero la comida llegó; la chica dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se retiró en silencio. Con ganas, Naruto empezó a comer; Sasuke lo dudó un poco más pero al final comenzó a comer también, con lentitud y repasando las palabras de la reciente conversación. No pasaron a más mientras comían, pronto tuvieron que volver a la universidad pero la palabra "dualidad" seguía metida en la mente de Sasuke.

Maldito psicólogo…

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

Sasuke llegó ya de noche a su casa. —Volví —anunció, apenas la puerta de la casa se cerró una mujer de piel pálida le saltó encima.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo te fue? —el chico asintió vagamente—. ¿Comiste? —cuestionó ella sin quitar la sonrisa, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza consciente del hambre aparecida hace unas horas—. Entonces acompáñame ¡hoy hice lasagña!

_Pasta igual a harina. _

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ignorando aquello. —Genial —afirmó al final—, me gusta mucho la comida italiana.

Ambos llegaron hasta la cocina donde con parsimonia la mujer sirvió la comida para Sasuke, en un gran plato la porción quedó resplandeciente, y pan junto a ella. La boca de Sasuke se hizo agua. Por un momento ignoró lo que su mente decía, se atragantó con la comida frente a él. Ella, una linda mujer muy conservada para su edad miraba abrumada la escena.

—¿Mamá? —se preguntó Sasuke perturbado por la mirada de su madre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—, pero hoy comencé una nueva dieta y de esto es de lo que menos puedo comer… aunque eso no me quita el antojo.

—¿Una dieta? Pero si estás bastante delgada.

—¡Ja! Me pesé esta mañana, y estoy pesando 57 kilogramos… tengo que bajar —ella suspiró. Sasuke frunció el seño a la vez que veía su comida; si Mikoto —su madre— medía como 1.67 centímetros, pesando 57 su índice de masa corporal estaba normal ¿y quería bajar de peso? Negó varias veces con la cabeza mas no dijo nada respecto a. Pasaron otros minutos en silencio y él acabó de comer, dejó el plato ahí a petición de su madre.

—Tomaré una ducha —anunció.

Una vez en el baño se desvistió rápidamente, pero no entró a la ducha de inmediato, se quedó de pie frente al gran espejo del lugar. Viendo su cuerpo desnudo frunció el seño. Algo no cuadraba en esa imagen ¿los brazos? ¿Las piernas?... ahí parado se quedó indefinido tiempo, sólo mirándose, intentando acostumbrarse a la imagen pero no lo logró. Apesadumbrado se metió a bañar. ¿Cómo cuánto estaría pesando?

Una vez fuera y seco se vistió con la ropa más holgada que tenía en el armario, sacudió la cabeza. Pese a que ese había sido el primer día de universidad ya tenía uno o dos trabajos por terminar, así que se puso a adelantarlos en el computador usando uno de esos avanzados programas de diseño, por un momento olvidó varias cosas.

Más tarde, cerca de la medianoche su estómago gruñó en busca de comida, Sasuke lo miró como quien mira a un perro andrajoso, negó fuertemente para sí, luego volvió al trabajo. Pero pasados otros minutos (quizá horas) su estómago volvió a gruñir fuertemente.

—Pero si hoy he comido mucho —resopló Sasuke para sí—, desde la lasagña de mamá hasta lo que comí con el rubio… —bufó en voz baja pero supo que no podría seguir trabajando como su estómago no se calmase, y debido a que ya era entrada la noche decidió bajar a la cocina a paso lento y sigiloso.

En la cocina, puesto sobre la estufa, permanecía un plato de lasagña que su madre de seguro había guardado para su hermano mayor que así mismo parecía no haber llegado aún. —Y si llega no creo que vaya a comer —afirmó Sasuke convenciéndose de ello.

Así que sin más preámbulo comenzó a comer del plato, donde la porción era mucho más grande que la que él se había comido puesto que a su hermano mayor le encantaba comer en grandes cantidades; la comida permaneció fría y a Sasuke no le importó calentarla, la comió tal cual, y así mismo comió hasta hostigarse, y para bajar no le pareció mejor opción que una bebida enlatada, de esas que contienen azúcar a más no poder.

Satisfecho subió de nuevo a su habitación. Una vez cerró la puerta y volvió a quedar adentrado en la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes vio su reflejo borroso en el espejo del fondo de la habitación, su estómago se sintió pesado de repente, su ceño se frunció, su cuerpo en sí se sintió culpable. Quiso vomitar.

Y es que el alma puede desear la comida, pero si el cuerpo no la quiere vendrá ese malestar, esa _culpa, _no estamos salvados de sentir aquello. Ninguno está salvado de caer en esta vorágine de desesperación.

* * *

_*Primíparo: aquel que entra a primer semestre (primer año) en la universidad. _

_Hace un tiempo dije una frase al aire y x persona se ofendió con lo que dije; que ni siquiera se lo decía a esa persona. "Soy culpable por lo que digo, no por lo que entiendan"... muchas veces lo dicho no es lo malo, sino su forma de interpretarlo. _

_¡Hola! _

_último día y yo subiendo. Meno, con respecto a mi inspiración para hacer esto —y como dije por ahí  
en algún lado— viene a ser la historia que viví hace poco, pero si me tuviera que poner en un personaje yo sería Naruto.  
Y "Sasuke" será alguien que quiero mucho y aún lamento que haya caído allá. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c: adiós. _

_Pd. Debo las respuestas de los rr's. _


	3. Intenta olvidarlo, te lo recordarán

**_Normalmente pedimos Reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno. _**

* * *

**_Rr's_**

**_Zanzamaru (¿x2?) _**_Descuida, si tengo alguna duda iré a buscarte n.n, aunque como siempre mis fics no son tan "ceñidos a las leyes", muy emocionales y tales, por otro lado... como sé que lees Varekai (sí que sí) don't worry, pronto me verás por esos lares con un capitulazo! **chizuruchan1999 (¿x2?)** Todo esto de la dualidad se irá aclarando más al paso de los capitulos, no creo que muchos. Sasuke tendrá un tanto de ambas. Hmm... supongo que a veces no basta con hacer ejercicio, no sé, es algo raro... **harunablakrose** ¡Ahora mismo! **Goten Trunks5 **Siempre he creido yo que las cosas comienzan así, con culpa, luego viene la locura, el temor, el dejar las cosas, rendirse... :$$** PetiichinaD'muZ** Como dije "(...)situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real"; no sé, podría decirte qué pasó con esa persona pero practicamente lo estoy diciendo en el fic Jaja, luego averiguamos más de eso. **amante-animeid** Bueno, no es que me haya tardado tanto pero ojalá hubiese sido menos u.u, como sea... ¡acá está! **CamiVasz **Es algo autodestructivo; yo he vivido dos situaciones relacionadas a esto (no yo) pero bueno... una amiga estuvo en medio de esto pero reaccionó a tiempo y las cosas están bien ahora. **jennitanime** Un poco arriesgado, pero bueno, en serio que no podía dejar de subirlo. _

_._

_A los que leen, en serio que me alegra que les guste ¡menos mal no le hablo al aire!  
Gracias por los comentarios y favs y alertas, y leer, y todo esto Jaja. _

* * *

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.956_

* * *

**_Intenta olvidarlo y alguien te lo recordará._**

_¿Ves ésta imagen? Yo quiero cambiarla._

—Sasuke es un nombre muy laaargo ¿no tienes un apodo que pueda usar?

—Cállate.

—¡Pero qué grosero! Uno aquí intentando hacerte vida social para que quites la cara de puño con la que vienes ¡y mira! Uno paga por amable.

—¿No estás siendo muy dramático? —cuestionó Sasuke levantando la mirada de un bloc de hojas llenas de planos a medio terminar.

—Lo necesario —rebatió Naruto recostándose contra un árbol—. A todas estas… ¿qué tú no tienes clases?

—Hora libre. Tú eres el que está de vago ¿verdad? No hay estudiantes de psicología andando por ahí lo que me lleva a definir que estás capando hora.

—Ya te dije; estoy acá para hacer mi proyecto de grado, no necesito estar en cada clase, sólo necesito investigar.

—¿Investigar? ¿De qué es el proyecto?

—Se-cre-to.

—No te hace ningún daño decirme —espetó Sasuke frunciendo el seño, Naruto rió suavemente.

—Claro que sí. Es una súper investigación que llevo a cabo sin que los sujetos de experimento sepan.

—¡¿Sujeto de experimento?! ¿Que soy tu rata de laboratorio?

—No, no. Te mostraré la investigación cuando la lleve más adelantada ¿vale? —sin más remedio, y no queriendo pelear más, Sasuke asintió desganadamente volviendo su atención al plano que tenía en frente. Naruto simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos para dormitar un poco antes de tener que entrar a su siguiente clase.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —propuso Naruto después de un tiempo en cómodo silencio—, cuando salgamos de clase —rectificó.

—Tú sólo piensas en comida ¿no es verdad?

—Comer es lo mejor del mundo —dijo con energía pero sin perder la postura a la que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado en los últimos minutos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sasuke—, pero ya que invitas tú pagas —agregó con malicia, encogiéndose de hombros Naruto simplemente asintió resignado.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

—¿Cómo está Sasuke?

—Lo suficientemente normal, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Parece tener más vida social que antes, ya lo va superando.

—Menos mal, me alegro por él.

—¿Por qué preguntas por él ahora? —preguntó Mikoto entrecerrando los ojos e intentando guardar la compostura.

—Soy su padre ¿por qué no preguntar por él?

—El simple hecho de tener que llamar para saber cómo está tu hijo en vez de estar junto a él.

—Estoy ocupado con el trabajo —Mikoto, por su lado chistó incrédula.

—Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de mantener una conversación civilizada —afirmó apretando los dientes, sin esperar mucho más simplemente colgó el teléfono, ahora estresada lo dejó sobre una mesa cercana, pensó en Sasuke y en su ex-esposo, algo se retorció en su interior.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

—_…Entonces al hacer los planos de una edificación debemos pensar inmediatamente en la infraestructura y presentar varios proyectos para satisfacer a nuestros clientes, además… _—¿pero qué sentido tenía escuchar esa clase que casi parecía de primer semestre? Aburrido, Sasuke recostó una de sus manos contra su mejilla, miraba aburrido al senil profesor que les dictaba aquellas pautas tan vanas. La voz del profesor se escuchó lo suficientemente lejos y pronto Sasuke comenzó a dormitar.

—Estudiante ¡estudiante! —Sasuke se levantó de golpe— ¿tiene sueño? —el viejo le miró fijamente y sonrió de manera macabra, casi pudo jurar Sasuke.

—N-no ¡siga con su clase!

—A mi me parece que si tiene sueño —los demás estudiantes secundaron la afirmación con una risa.

—No tengo sueño —insistió Sasuke.

—De una vuelta, respire aire fresco y cuando tenga menos sueño puede volver a mi clase —aquello no era más que una forma leve de hacer que Sasuke abandonase la clase, y sin más remedio el chico recogió sus cosas; salió bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás. Justo antes de salir por completo del salón escuchó como el viejo retomaba clases. En parte agradeció poder salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Una vez fuera de la facultad de arquitectura caminó inconscientemente hacia la facultad de psicología, y no lo notó hasta que vio a un rubio acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en su espalda portaba el inconfundible estuche de una guitarra.

—Creí tener claro que eras estudiante de psicología —dijo Sasuke con algo de sorna una vez se encontraron de frente a frente—. ¿Como por qué tienes una guitarra?

Naruto sonrió acomodando la guitarra en su espalda. —Si bien estudio psicología siempre amé la música, y me dediqué a tocar guitarra como desde los trece años, de vez en cuando la cargo de aquí para allá, a veces toco unas canciones en la calle.

—¿Por qué la trajiste hoy?

—Hoy tengo práctica con niños que han sufrido traumas por alguna razón así que en nuestra sesión pensé en tocar una canción para llegarles más a fondo.

—¿Cantar? —Sasuke sonrió—, es una buena idea —se lo pensó unos segundos antes de continuar— ¿práctica? ¿De qué va eso?

—Soy voluntario desde hace poco más de un año; son niños no mayores de catorce años que sufren de distintas anomalías psicológicas pero que no tienen suficientes recursos económicos para pagar médicos totalmente especializados.

—No te has graduado aún, no creo que tengas mucho que aportarles.

Con una sonrisa Naruto asintió. —Lo sé, pero intento ayudarlos de cualquier manera —se mantuvieron pocos segundos en silencio, hasta que los ojos del rubio brillaron ante una reciente idea—. ¿Tienes clase? —preguntó, Sasuke negó—. ¡Ven conmigo! Te presentaré a los niños con los que suelo trabajar.

—No creo tener cabida allí.

—¡No te preocupes! Todos son bienvenidos.

Tras pocos ruegos más Sasuke por fin asintió —¿dónde tenemos que ir?

—Ah, eso… —con toda la tranquilidad del caso Naruto respondió—, es un hospital psiquiátrico.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sasuke tosió— no es como si lo discriminara o algo así pero… ¡¿qué pretendes llevándome a un lugar lleno de gente "rara"?!

—No son internos.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué la reunión es en un manicomio?

—Hospital, dije. El caso es que ese es el lugar fijado para las reuniones; ahora muévete que vamos retrasados, no es bueno hacerlos esperar, se desesperan.

Con un puchero _adorable _Sasuke comenzó a caminar justo detrás de Naruto, mientras el rubio se aferraba a su guitarra viendo con desconfianza a su alrededor.

—Sé que son tiempos difíciles y que los robos han aumentado considerablemente —se quejó Sasuke—, pero creo que no es necesario que te aferres a esa cosa como si de ello dependiera tu vida, nadie se te va a lanzar encima a estas horas —señaló el sol resplandeciente sobre sus cabezas.

—No se sabe —respondió el rubio con simpleza.

En silencio caminaron otros cuantos segundos, Sasuke casi se podía sentir alegre en aquel espacio, como si no hubiera más en qué pensar, pero aquello no tenía que ver con la compañía ni mucho menos, o eso quería creer él. El caso es que en cómodo silencio llegaron hasta lo que parecía un hospital.

—Te daré un consejo —dijo Naruto pero sin esperar a que Sasuke afirmara o negara la afirmación continuó—, por favor, por nada del mundo los mires durante más de cinco segundos seguidos, los hace poner nerviosos, no seas borde y no hagas preguntas imprudentes.

—¿Son necesarias tantas precauciones?

—Sígueme la corriente.

Pocos segundos después atravesaban las puertas del hospital, Naruto saludó a unos cuantos mostrando lo conocido que era por esos lares, faltó caminar por largos y blancos pasillos para al fin llegar al jardín trasero del lugar, afuera un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes esperaban impacientes, Sasuke lo notó a leguas. Antes de llegar junto a los adolescentes Naruto repitió su advertencia: —No hagas nada imprudente —justo en el momento en que la frase había terminado uno de los adolecentes exclamó sobre la llegada de Naruto, los demás parecieron alegrarse.

—¡Naruto-san! —gritó una niña, unos doce años, calcularía Sasuke.

—Hola chicos —saludó el rubio con una sonrisa resplandeciente— ¿listos para hoy? —los adolescentes, un grupo de unas ocho personas, asintieron efusivamente—. Hoy traje a alguien conmigo, su nombre es Sasuke y estará encantado de pasar este tiempo con ustedes.

Con timidez Sasuke se presentó, dio un pequeño saludo y por fin se quedó al margen la situación.

Los ocho adolescentes más Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en el pasto, miraron un rato al cielo, y para cuando todos se sintieron más a gusto Naruto habló.

—De acuerdo chicos, la última vez nos quedamos en lo importante que es desahogarse de eso que nos carcome por dentro ¿alguien quisiera comenzar a contar su historia hoy? —pese a que Sasuke ponía atención a las palabras de Naruto siempre se fijó en sus movimientos; tal y como había dicho no miraba a ninguno de los adolescentes por más de cinco segundos de seguido.

Uno de los adolescentes levantó la mano, pronto Naruto le dio la palabra.

—Mi mamá me dice que hay algo mal conmigo, que no debí haber nacido, pero… —compungido el niño tuvo que parar unos cuantos segundos—, no es mi culpa querer ver "juegos", me gusta ver el fuego convertir las cosas en ceniza… —sus palabras se ahogaron en aquel punto, Naruto decidió "no prestarle más atención", con parsimonia sacó la guitarra de su forro y sólo tocó suaves acordes que devolvieron la paz al ambiente.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó pero todos los adolescentes giraron la cara. Sasuke los miró a todos y cada uno; cinco chicos y tres chicas. Ellos parecían aislados, serios, mientras que ellas se veían temblorosas y con miedo, se preguntó qué clase de desorden mental padecían esos chicos pero de inmediato notó que hacer semejante pregunta era algo imprudente.

De la nada la vista de todos los presentes, menos la de Sasuke, se fijó en un punto lejano, justo en la puerta trasera del hospital, Naruto sonrió. —¡Viniste! —gritó alegre. Sasuke giró en dirección a donde todos miraban: llegando había una chica, su caminar era lento y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo, su piel era blanca pero sus ojos negros, casi tanto como los de él mismo.

Aquella chica le dio tanta curiosidad que simplemente olvidó las advertencias dadas por Naruto. Todos los demás ya habían quitado la vista de la chica pero los ojos negros de Sasuke permanecieron penetrantes.

Primer error en una serie de errores.

—Hola —saludó intentando ser cortes, la chica desvió la vista.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto temiendo lo peor.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

Segundo error.

Ella no respondió, en busca de ayuda miró a Naruto que al parecer había quedado estupefacto, sin más remedio volvió a mirar a Sasuke, sus manos comenzaron a temblar casi involuntariamente.

—¿Qué clase de locura tienes?

Tercer error.

Y volviendo a la frase cliché de "la tercera es la vencida" de la nada la poca cordura de la chica se esfumó al punto de que sus ojos lagrimearon de rabia. —¡¿Qué me ves?! —gritó encolerizada—. ¡Ya sé cómo soy! ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué estoy loca?! —tomó aire—. ¡Porque soy una puta foca! Estoy gorda, deja de mirarme —ella se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando tras de sí un aura tensa.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Naruto al salir de su estupor—. ¡No los mires! ¡No seas agresivo! ¡No hagas preguntas indiscretas! ¿Era muy difícil comprender eso? —con rabia giró a los adolescentes—. La sesión termina por hoy, buen día —sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se fue.

Sasuke vio como uno a uno todos se iban y él quedaba solo, su sorpresa duró unos cuantos minutos más; esa niña… esa chica… sus brazos delgados, los músculos de su cara pegados a los huesos, su ropa holgada ¿esa niña estaba gorda? Sorprendido Sasuke bajó la vista a su propio cuerpo —gordo estoy yo —musitó en su propia soledad.

* * *

_No sé que tan buena idea sea subirlo tan tarde y para más colmo un lunes pero qué más da Jaja_

_No quería retrasarme más y ¡tachán! Disfruten estos momentos porque el drama se nos viene encima u.u _

_No tengo mucho que decir, intentaré tener el sig cap pronto, pronto. Por ahora iré a... no sé ¿comer? _

_Adiós. _


	4. ¿Quieres ser un príncipe?

**_Normalmente pedimos Reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno. _**

* * *

**_Rr's_**

**_Zanzamaru _**_Si lo escuché alguna vez :$$ que las chicas con anorexia terminan quedando "chiquitas", porque es una enfermedad tratable mas no curable. Pobre Naru de chiqui, le tocó sobrevivir a punta de Ramen xd **chizuruchan199**9 Te sorprenderías, chicas que pesan como 50 kg y están "gordas", no sé, yo ni las culpo, es todo cosa de un afán de perfección que ni siquiera se estableció tan "así", quizá es la misma sociedad. Ah, claro, ese x2 era porque les debía dos Rrs por responder xd. **Goten Trunks5 **un poquitín más adelante contaré un poco más de las razones de Naruto para ayudar a todos esos chicos ;) **jennitanime **Jaja, eso me sonó a un Naruto espía por alguna razón, pero no creo, las cosas se unen de una manera muy misteriosa xD **Alligator-DeathEnd **yo diría que tiene su razón de ser, pero que al final lo que desencadena la trama es lo que pasa en este capítulo(¿hablé de más?) **amante-animeid **Esstoy actualizando hoy c: (muy tarde), pero lo que importa es que estoy acá. Sasuke comenzará a enloquecer más desde este capitulo, ya lo digo yo xd. _

_._

_A los que leen, gracias chicas y chicos, son geniales xd_

* * *

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.671_

* * *

**_¿Quieres ser un príncipe?_**

_Ana y Mia crean príncipes y princesas. _

Uno, dos, tres… —¡lo siento!

Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa amenazando con salir —¿qué? —preguntó aguantándose la risa.

—Por mi actitud del otro día, lo siento por eso.

—No te preocupes, arreglé las cosas con los chicos y ahora todo retomó de nuevo su curso.

—Espero no haber cometido un grave error.

—No es así, ya lo dije, no te preocupes —Sasuke suspiró aliviado, pese a todo había tenido que obligarse a sí mismo a ofrecer esas disculpas—. Olvidemos que esto pasó —pidió Naruto, Sasuke asintió sonriendo.

— Entonces… —siguió Naruto—, ¿quieres ir a comer?

—Tsk —chistó Sasuke— ¿por qué siempre quieres ir a comer?

—¿Acaso comer no es lo mejor del mundo?

—Sí, sí… lo que sea —Sasuke miró a otro lado y Naruto sonrió—, hoy no puedo, ya iremos otro día.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

La pelea pasó a términos pasados y los días volaban con rapidez. Sasuke se enteró que su padre hace poco había llamado y preguntado por él, se sintió mal en ese mismo instante, quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió.

Sasuke recordaba a su padre como alguien oscuro y sombrío. Era un hombre en busca de la perfección cual Hitler; cuando Sasuke era pequeño era caprichoso a más no poder, y Mikoto —su madre— cumplía todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Así Sasuke se convirtió en un niño caprichoso y gordito… muy gordito.

Fugaku Uchiha manejaba y maneja grandes empresas de nivel nacional, su reputación es más valiosa que cualquier sentimiento, así que _necesitaba_ tener a su familia en la perfección, incluyendo a su esposa Mikoto, quien siempre vestía las mejores ropas, o a su primogénito Itachi, siempre en escuelas de élite. Ver a su hijo menor volverse _gordo_ e ir en contra de toda estética enfureció a Fugaku.

Y Sasuke recordaba eso.

Las peleas se formaron en su casa, Sasuke no podía comer nada o Fugaku lo castigaría severamente; así poco a poco fue adelgazando al punto de llegar a la desnutrición, fue ahí cuando Mikoto por fin intercedió. Nunca se divorciaron pero Fugaku abandonó la casa, y secretamente aún los mantiene mandándoles una mensualidad.

Sasuke volvió a ser un niño caprichoso y pronto ganó peso. Itachi entró a la universidad y pocos años después Sasuke lo imitó, estudiando arquitectura, carrera que le apasionaba desde niño. Mikoto vivía en tranquilidad, mimando a sus dos hijos. Fugaku había desaparecido del mapa, de él sólo quedaban sus llamadas ocasionales.

Pero todavía así Sasuke es la imagen de su padre, y no es raro que de vez en cuando se encuentre con reporteros que le toman fotos por la calle. Es una celebridad sin serlo. Es una vergüenza no honrar a tu padre.

Sasuke todavía recuerda los gritos, y cómo Fugaku lo obligaba a no comer. Ahora come todo el tiempo pero… otra vez se está engordando. Él no quiere que Fugaku le vuelva a gritar.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

—¿Te parece si vamos al centro esta noche? —preguntó Naruto.

_Por lo menos no es a comer, _pensó Sasuke para sí, luego asintió varias veces. —Seguro.

—Entonces espérame y paso por mi facultad un momento para recoger unas encuestas.

—No te demores mucho. Odio esperar.

—¡Entendido! —Naruto echó a correr hacia su facultad mientras Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a una banca cercana, sólo que no esperaba que alguien le saltara encima y se le colgara del brazo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tiempo sin verte! —Sasuke viró para encontrarse con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado, torció la boca en lo que pretendió ser una sonrisa—. Venía a buscarte específicamente a ti, tengo algunas cosas que comentarte.

—Sakura —Sasuke frunció el seño—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un pajarito me contó que el gran Sasuke está haciendo dieta porque se siente un poco mal con su cuerpo.

—¿Quién te contó ese chisme tan malo y rebuscado?

—De hecho —la chica sonrió—, no necesito que nadie me lo cuente, sé que es verdad porque llevas queriendo bajar esos kilos de más desde el instituto, y parece que te ha quedado grande.

—No te metas —chistó—. Lo que haga o no con mi cuerpo no te incumbe.

—¿Quieres ser un príncipe?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Para personas como tú y como yo no sirve hacer dietas o hacer ejercicios, es como si nuestro cuerpo se resistiera a perder peso con métodos así. Y para esta clase de personas siempre queda una alternativa.

—¿Alternativa?

—¿Logré llamar tu atención, príncipe? —pese a que Sasuke se sentía incómodo con la presencia de ella ahí simplemente asintió.

—Dime.

—Estoy segura que has escuchado hablar de ello pero… te lo deletrearé para que lo entiendas: a-no-re-xia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Anorexia? —Sasuke rió— ¿me tomas por tonto? ¿Por qué me metería con esa clase de cosas?

—Sasuke-kun, álzame.

—¿Qué?

—Álzame —repitió Sakura, y Sasuke asintió después de unos segundos; tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la alzó por el aire, no le costó nada de esfuerzo ¡esa chica pesaba menos que el papel! Una vez abajo Sakura sonrió—, ¿cómo crees que llegué a tener este peso? En el instituto pesaba más de 60 kilos y ahora ¡mírame! Anoche llegué a los espléndidos 43 kilos.

—¿Eres anoréxica?

—No —Sakura negó varias veces—, sigo a Ana y a Mia. Eso es diferente.

—¿Ana y Mia? ¿Ustedes están locas? ¿Por qué le ponen nombre a una enfermedad?

—Porque Ana y Mia son un estilo de vida. Son lo que somos. Ana es anorexia y Mia es bulimia, ingenioso ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas. Estás enferma.

—Estoy delgada —rebatió Sakura sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, y Sasuke debía aceptar que las cosas eran así; Sakura estaba delgada, hermosa.

—¿Por qué intentas meterme a tu mundo?

—Las personas no entienden por qué llevamos esta clase de vida, nos ven raro y creen que estamos enfermas, pero nosotras somos princesas, ustedes son príncipes. Vivir con Ana, con Mia, con cualquiera de ellas no es algo soportable para todo el mundo. Adelgazamos para volvernos princesas y príncipes. Tú tienes que convertirte en un príncipe.

—Eres patética.

—Soy una princesa —Sakura levantó una de sus huesudas manos y la posó en la mejilla de Sasuke—. Se mi príncipe.

De un golpe Sasuke quitó la mano de Sakura de su cara. —No necesito ser nada para ti.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras ahora, pero vas a ver que lo que digo es verdad. Te sorprenderías de lo que se encuentra por internet, cuando quieras saber más del tema busca en internet por las reglas de Ana y Mia. Encontrarás más gente como yo.

—Más locas y locos como tú.

—Quizá —hizo un mohín—. Cuando comiences puedes pedirme consejos cuando quieras.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto llegó corriendo y Sakura se alejó un paso atrás, como defendiéndose—. Estoy listo —el rubio percató la presencia de Sakura y sonrió—. Soy Naruto.

—Sakura, mucho gusto —respondió ella con timidez.

Naruto sin reparo alguno sonrió abiertamente. —¡Eres tan adorable! —y Sakura levantó la vista hacia Sasuke, sonrió.

—Bueno Sasuke-kun, Naruto, un placer hablar con ustedes pero me tengo que ir —dijo Sakura y se empinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, pero se quedó más tiempo ahí del esperado—. ¿Ves? —le dijo contra el oído— todos aman a las princesas. Se alejó de Sasuke y le sonrió a Naruto, sacudió su mano varias veces—. ¡Adiós chicos! —se fue corriendo.

—Tu amiga parece una buena persona —comentó Naruto.

—Parece —chistó Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Ven, vámonos.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

Horas después, cuando Sasuke ya estaba en la comodidad de su habitación se permitió pensar con claridad en la conversación que había tenido con Sakura. —Tonterías —refunfuñó—. No es posible que yo haga semejante estupidez.

Pero entre más lo pensaba más se metía a su cabeza. Bien era cierto que a nadie le gustaban los gordos, y él entraba en esa categoría; luego recordó a la chica que había visto con el grupo de Naruto. Eso hacía tener anorexia. Pero… viendo a Sakura, las cosas no parecían tan malas ¿entonces?

Internet definitivamente sería una buena opción.

Frustrado lanzó su almohada contra la pared, tuvo la mala suerte de que su almohada aterrizó contra la lámpara y la rompió en mil pedazos. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que alguien golpeara a su puerta.

—¿Sasuke?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el aludido estresado.

—¿Estás bien?

—No Itachi, ¡no estoy bien! —lanzó su otra almohada contra la puerta cerrada y el cuadro cayó al piso haciendo un estridente ruido—. ¡Déjame en paz! —luego no escuchó más, y supuso que su hermano mayor ya se había ido. Itachi podría llegar a ser fastidioso, muy fastidioso.

Itachi, otro Uchiha como Sasuke, sólo que más en sus cabales, preocupado optó por llamar a su madre que seguía en el trabajo, y ella prometió volver lo más pronto posible. Itachi, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de Sasuke simplemente se fue a su habitación.

Sasuke esperó a que no se sintiera ruido alguno para prender el computador portátil; la pantalla se iluminó dolorosamente cuando abrió su explorador de internet preferido y la pantalla se puso blanca, sus manos eran inseguras ante lo que comenzaba a escribir, incluso le daba pena pero en el motor de búsqueda escribió pocas palabras:

_"Ana y Mia, reglas"_

El hecho de que minutos después se encontrara metido en un foro pro Ana y pro Mia fue sólo cuestión de destino, cuestión de Mikoto, cuestión de Sakura e Itachi. De Naruto, de todos los que lo habían llevado a ese punto. Tenía el apoyo, creía tener el valor, no le faltaba nada para comenzar, convertirse en un príncipe tal y como decía Sakura.

Antes de irse a dormir dejó otro mensaje en la página.

_"Gracias por su ayuda. Comenzaré con… Ana, y si tengo dudas preguntaré"_

Se sentía muy, muy raro decirle Ana a la anorexia, pero sí de esa forma suavizaría el golpe, gustoso comenzaría a llamarle así.

Definitivamente, Sasuke era una persona muy influenciable.

* * *

_Me retrasé MUCHO con esto, no tengo excusa que valga, lo que importa es que acá esta. _

_Creo que se entiende que este final es prácticamente el mismo prólogo ¿verdad? Si no lo recuerdan tanto vayan a leerlo xd_

_Lo siguiente que se viene es el drama, y mostraré como se afianza más la relación de Naru y Sasuke. ¿Vaale? _

_Próximo capítulo entre el 12 y el 15, eso si no me secuestran extraterrestes ;) _

_¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? ¿Golpe? _

_Adiós, cuídense. _


	5. Dos princesas

**_Rr's_**

**_hinatamesias18Echizen _**_Cierras los ojos a la realidad y para cuando los abres te consumiste por completo, te enfermas... **Zanzamaru **Pero, pero... ¿Itachi que tiene que ver? :c ¡no al maltrato a Itachi! ¡No al maltrato a Itachi! Descuida, que pronto te daré más motivos para odiar a Fugaku, y te aseguro que Sakura no se queda atrás *saca un rifle*, habrá que matarlos. **Goten Trunks5 **Naruto plantará cabeza, y se dará cuenta de la cara de Sakura; Sasuke es taaan influenciable que muy bien se deja meter en ese mundo sin replesaria. uwu **chizuruchan1999 **Más adelante explico bien cómo fue que lo traumó así de feo. Cuestión de tiempo n.n **amante-animeid **Pronto, lo prometo... ya casi hay yaoi, ya casi c: y por lo otro, acá estoy actualizando hahaha **CloudSaekki **Me alegra que te guste n.n, ahora las cosas van un poco lentas pero pronto, pronto, habrá algo interesante, y creo que será algo obvio, y los lectores lo van a descubrir bastante fácil, pero shhh, que es secreto xD _

_Gracias por leer, ¡me gusta que les guste! Hahaha_

* * *

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.797_

* * *

**_Dos princesas_**

_Piensa antes de abrir la boca. _

La dieta ABC es con la que la mayoría de chicas y chicos Ana comienzan, afirmaba la página web, era simple: 500 calorías el primer y segundo día, 300 calorías al tercer día… para el décimo día te enfrentarías a tu primer ayuno total, y aquello aterraba a Sasuke.

Al siguiente día de decidirse por comenzar hizo preparativos previos; cuando estuvo solo en la planta superior de su casa se coló en la habitación de su madre, sabía que Mikoto tendría una báscula por su reciente dieta, y necesitaba de esa báscula urgentemente. Estaba debajo de la cama y Sasuke la sacó, la colocó en el suelo y se subió.

—68 kilos… —murmuró atónito—, no pensé que estuviera en tan mal estado.

Como no se lo creía optó por repetir el procedimiento una vez más; se subió a la báscula de nuevo e irónicamente esta marcó 71 kilogramos. Sasuke chistó. Sin pensar nada más profundo guardó la báscula debajo de la cama y salió de habitación de su madre.

—Dieta abc —musitó para sí—, entonces hoy debo comer 500 calorías nada más.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Mikoto desde la cocina, y él acudió con rapidez—. Desayuno —anunció al ver a Sasuke.

—Eh… yo… no tengo hambre, no te preocupes.

—Nada de eso —reprimió—, debes comer.

—Comeré algo —aceptó Sasuke; con una sonrisa Mikoto le dio desayuno, pero no fue "poco", más bien eran tan excedido que Sasuke chistó para sus adentros, _no me hará mal, _pensó para sí, antes de probar bocado recordó la dieta abc, pfft, esto sería difícil. Cuando Mikoto se distrajo Sasuke se las arregló para apartar la comida y huir a su habitación.

Los días de repente se volvieron así. Para Naruto no había mejor invitación que la de ir a un restaurante, y pronto Sasuke comenzó a alejarse del rubio, puede que fuesen amigos, pero más valía bajar los kilos de más.

—Sasuke —se quejaba Naruto—, ¡ya nunca salimos!

—Estoy ocupado —se reducía a responder Sasuke, luego se iba sin más.

Acostumbrado a comer, y luego a no comer casi nada las cosas eran más peligrosas de lo que se podía esperar. Ahora, cada vez que Sasuke se levantaba mareos atroces que no paraban hasta después de unos segundos le invadían sin piedad.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto atajando a Sasuke camino a casa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió el pelinegro.

—En serio… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —repitió dubitativo.

—Voy a fingir que creo en lo que me dices —Naruto sonrió—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—En la vida hay más cosas que la comida ¿sabes? Deja de pensar en comida todo el tiempo, te servirá, tú no quieres ser… —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase; no podía decirle a Naruto que "él no quería ser gordo", pensó que al rubio no le importaban esa clase de cosas y simplemente dio media vuelta para irse.

—Demasiado vergonzoso —musitó para sí cuando estuvo lejos de Naruto—. Nadie puede saber en dónde caí.

Tenía miedo de volver a pararse en la báscula. Tan vergonzoso…

Comenzó a frecuentar la página web, y descubrió términos, interesantes… ahora, pese a que casi nadie sabía el significado, en su mano izquierda llevaba un hilo rojo atado, simbolizando su reciente caída en Ana; descubrió qué eran los atracones, y cómo se curaban (recurrían a Mia); aunque siempre se mantuvo en el anonimato comenzó a ganar fama en la página web y sus usuarios.

_"Es impresionante que seas hombre". _Sasuke sonreía amargamente frente a esos mensajes. _"Todos podemos caer en esto" _respondía con delicadeza.

Aprendió de calorías (vamos, que nadie sabe contar calorías, excepto Ana y Mia)… que una bolsita de yogurt tenía 120 calorías, y que las bebidas enlatadas eran veneno para Ana. Se dijó una meta, una locura, puede ser…

—En principio me gustaría llegar a 55 kilogramos —dijo en su habitación mirando al vacío—, y tiene que ser rápido —agregó.

Seguir la dieta ABC era difícil, y más con Mikoto e Itachi molestando a cada nada con la comida, la comida. Era imposible saltarse las comidas cuando tenías a esos dos en frente, casi obligándote a comer. Pero de alguna manera se las ingenió para seguirla casi al pie de la letra.

El día 10 en la dieta llegó, y Sasuke se escondió de todo mundo para poder cumplir el ayuno total de forma correcta. Afirmando estar enfermo estuvo en su habitación gran parte de la tarde, a sabiendas de que el agua no le haría subir de peso bajó a la cocina para tomar un poco, claro que se topó con una conversación que no debería.

—Sasuke no está comiendo —dijo Itachi en voz baja. Sasuke no supo que respondió Mikoto porque huyó de inmediato; no quería que nadie se enterara así que optó por consumir las calorías de la dieta en frente de su familia… sí, era una buena opción.

Una vez estuvo solo volvió a tomar la báscula y se pesó.

63.7 kilogramos.

Vaya… ¿cinco kilos en menos de un mes? Quizá Ana si era tan efectiva como decían, por fin comenzaba a sentir que el peso de más se iba de su cuerpo, entonces ahora podía comenzar a relajarse un poco más en cuanto a comida. Durmió feliz esa noche, no tenía preocupación alguna respecto a su peso y al siguiente día no tenía clase en la universidad así que podría dormir todo lo que quisiera.

Las cosas fueron diferentes: a las nueve de la mañana Sasuke quedó sentado en su cama sin ningún atisbo de sueño, pero la pereza si se hizo presente y se quedó arropado en su cama, con el computador portátil en su regazo leyendo cosas insignificantes en internet.

A eso de las once de la mañana salió de su habitación y el olor a comida le inundó los sentidos, su boca se hizo agua. Así que bajó a la cocina y abajo estaba su madre cocinando alegremente.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando vio a Sasuke.

—Hola —respondió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—El almuerzo —respondió ella alegre—. No te hice desayuno porque no parecías querer despertar así que mejor no me preocupé por ello, pero si tienes hambre puedes hacerte algo de comer rápido.

—No te preocupes —musitó Sasuke—, me aguanto hasta la hora de almorzar.

Volvió a su habitación pero el olor de la comida había quedado en su mente, y su estómago se removía de hambre, entonces pesó en cuántas calorías podría tener un sándwich de queso… bueno, después de todo llevaba días que no comía pan, por una rodaja no engordaría diez kilos.

Bajó a la cocina de nuevo, ahí ya no estaba su madre pero poco le importó. De la nevera sacó una tajada de queso, y de la alacena dos rodajas de pan, lo puso todo en un plato y lo metió al microondas. Una vez caliente lo comió con ansia en la misma cocina y se fue al estudio a ver televisión un rato para ocupar la cabeza en otra parte.

Todavía tenía hambre. Eso no estaba bien.

—Falta poco para que almorcemos, no tengo que torturarme más —se dijo a sí mismo y se quedó otro rato ahí viendo una película malísima a su parecer. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Mikoto volver se levantó y la interceptó en las escaleras.

—¿Falta mucho para que sirvas el almuerzo?

—Sí —respondió ella cortante—, todavía tengo que ir por la ensalada al supermercado y apenas es mediodía, no te afanes tanto Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió con desgano, viró a las escaleras e iba subiendo cuando esa ansia por comer le atacó de nuevo, se detuvo a medio camino y volvió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, ahí estaba Mikoto pero ignorándola magistralmente sacó dos tajadas de queso, una de jamón, y dos rodajas de pan, hizo el mismo procedimiento y sin reparo alguno se lo comió.

Tuvo sed pero lo que menos quería era tomar algo con mucha azúcar, se terminó conformando con una limonada ácida por la carencia de sacarosa.

De alguna manera logró llegar hasta el almuerzo sin más atracones de comida. El almuerzo en sí no fue pesado, comió arroz lo que ya era una total falta de respeto con Ana, pero poco le importó.

—De acuerdo, —se dijo a sí mismo— hoy ya no voy a comer más.

Pero sólo faltó que dijera esas palabras para que su celular sonara y al otro lado Naruto le pidiera tiempo libre para ir a dar una vuelta por el parque; sin más remedio quedó con el rubio, se vieron en el parque y ahí Naruto hizo que se comiera un gran helado, que… rayos, si Ana tuviese forma física golpearía a Sasuke hasta morir.

Ya más tarde, y para cuando Sasuke volvió a casa, seguía con hambre, tomó un jugo artificial (azúcar hasta el cielo) y repitió otro sándwich ¿eh? Se sentó en su habitación con la mirada perdida ¿dónde habían quedado los logros de Ana? Sintió como la grasa volvía a formar parte de su cuerpo, la sensación de la noche anterior había muerto por completo, quiso llorar, no sabía qué hacer; obviamente debía comenzar con Ana de nuevo al día siguiente, no podía caer en la comida de nuevo, pero…

Comenzar de nuevo.

Recordó los mensajes de internet. No sólo existe Ana; existen dos princesas, y ambas van de la mano, quien es Ana es… Mia.

No.

Él no sería capaz ¿verdad? Pero Sasuke volvió a mirarse el abdomen y las piernas, pero qué asco daban, quería esconderse en su habitación y no salir hasta verse perfecto, pero al siguiente día había clases en la universidad y no podía faltar ¿qué iba a hacer?

Tembloroso se levantó y caminó al baño. Mikoto siempre había tenido buen oído, y quizá escucharía, pero él podría refugiarse en algún virus que hubiera estado atacando a adolescentes o alguna babosada así. Conocía el procedimiento, y es que todo el mundo sabe cómo hacer para darse arcadas.

Se inclinó sobre el váter, unos mechones de cabello se le vinieron a la cara y él metió el dedo índice hasta el fondo de su garganta. Las arcadas comenzaron pero Sasuke no vomitó. Con ansia —aún más— se volvió a meter el dedo.

Vomitó.

Cuando su estómago se sintió vacío él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, ahora podía continuar con Ana como venía haciendo. Sonrió. Se lavó los dientes varias veces y la sonrisa no se iba de su cara. Era feliz. Era feliz pero de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas escurrían, lloró con amargura varios minutos, él no debería estar haciendo eso, él no debería estar haciéndolo. Pero pensó en las calorías… ¡no!

Se convertiría en un príncipe. Y no importaba el precio.

* * *

_Muy las 10 pm serán, pero acá estoy yo actualizando *risa malvada* _

_Ya sé que es 16 y dije que para el 15 peeeero, tuve que estudiar para un examen de física (¬¬) y eso... pero acá está. _

_¿Manos arriba para golpear a Sasuke por idiota? ._./ _

_En el sig cap estén con los ojos abiertos porque habrá algo importante n.n _

_Hasta entonces, nos leeeeeemos. _

_¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? ¿Golpe? _

_Adiós, cuídense. _


	6. El amor sangra

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.987_

* * *

**_El amor sangra. _**

_Caí en un hueco profundo; las paredes son demasiado lisas y me es imposible trepar._

—Sasuke… —comenzó Naruto en una ocasión con el seño fruncido—, tienes los ojos rojos ¿pasó algo?

—No, nada —respondió de inmediato. Era imposible decir que sus ojos se veían rojos por las lágrimas derramadas en el esfuerzo por provocarse arcadas, no, eso jamás.

Sasuke se había informado muy bien antes de cometer cualquier estupidez, y eso incluía ver esos severos casos de anorexia, los cuales le causaron escalofríos, imposible llegar a esos extremos. Aún así pronto se vio asustado de sí mismo ¿cómo es que estaba pensando en eso? Pasados varios días de recurrir por primera vez al vómito, Sasuke por fin pensó las cosas bien. No estaba bien hacer eso.

Entonces lo dejó.

O eso quería creer. No importó cuánto quisiera comerse todo lo que le ofrecieran, siempre venía esa incómoda sensación después de comer; descubrió que su estómago se sentía mucho mejor si estaba vacío, pero ignoró la situación lo máximo que pudo. Eso hasta que las cosas le explotaron en la cara.

Por fin después de varios meses las entregas de trabajos finales por fin habían terminado ¡y por fin estaba libre! Todos los compañeros de la facultad decidieron que pese a que hasta ahora era martes, era un buen día para salir a celebrar. Y como Sasuke no podía estar más de malas, la salida se confirmó en un restaurante. De comida rápida.

_"Hoy no he comido mucho así que no creo que comerme una hamburguesa me haga daño". _Y es que Sasuke, con miedo de dañar su propio cuerpo había decidido "comer menos pero lo suficiente"; sin embargo eso no servía como se esperaría. Ese "comer poco" casi cada día se convertía en un "comer mucho" que Sasuke detestaba.

El caso es que al llegar al restaurante ya todos sus compañeros de facultad estaban allí; Karin, Suigetsu… Sasuke sólo se había interesado en aprenderse esos dos nombres puesto que ambos estudiantes eran de los más brillantes en la facultad. Karin, con su típico caminado de regalada, se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Qué vas a comer? —preguntó.

—No tengo mucha hambre…

—¡Vamos! ¡Si vinimos a celebrar! Es más… yo te invito. —Sin darle tiempo a Sasuke para quejarse la chica viró hasta la barra y pidió dos hamburguesas con todo. Claro que no tardaron mucho tiempo en servirlas… ¿cuántas calorías tenía eso? ¿Debía contar cada ingrediente por separado? ¿Cuánto peso ganaría?

—¡Ten! —chilló Karin—. Come.

—Vale, gracias —murmuró Sasuke sin creérselo del todo. Pero bueno, por una vez no haría daño… tomó primero la hamburguesa, claro que se tomó su tiempo para comérsela pero al final se la acabó por completo. Siguió con las papas fritas, que tampoco le duraron mucho y por último el helado.

Debido a que todos estaban reunidos las tonterías que los demás hacían hicieron que Sasuke olvidara en ese preciso momento sus propios pensamientos. Pasadas las horas, una vez que Sasuke había vuelto a la oscuridad de su habitación se sintió mal, el estómago le pesaba pero hizo caso omiso.

—Comer tanto me cayó mal —musitó para sí mismo, pero eso nadie se lo creería, y aún así dejó que las cosas siguieran así. —¿Debería…? —pensó en lo asqueroso que es vomitar—. No —se dijo a sí mismo. —Necesito entretenerme con alguna cosa.

Como usualmente hacía Sasuke sacó su computador portátil y navegó en la red durante varias horas, ignorando magistralmente el foro pro Ana. Llegada casi la medianoche la casa por fin estaba en silencio; Mikoto ya estaría durmiendo y poco le importaba si Itachi estaba en su habitación o no. Entonces por fin entró a la página web.

Estaban los mismos mensajes de todos los días; unas fotos de chicas y chicos que poseían un cuerpazo, posteadas con la intención de que se creara una inspiración en la página. Pero había un mensaje en especial, que tenía más respuestas de las que usualmente se escribían.

_"Hola, quiero decirles que yo no soy como ustedes, pero me interesa muchísimo su forma de vivir. Estoy haciendo una investigación en cuanto a estas dos "princesas", como ustedes les llaman; no quiero ver esto como una enfermedad, así que quien quiera ayudarme a entender su punto de vista, se los agradeceré muchísimo." _ El mensaje no estaba firmado pero prevenía bajo el nickname de una cuenta registrada en el blog.

—¿Quién es NzReikan? —se preguntó Sasuke releyendo el mensaje varias veces. Luego pasó a leer las respuestas.

_"Largo"_

_"Nunca comprenderás lo que Ana y Mia significan para nosotras"_

_"No somos un espectáculo". _

Otros más amables citaban.

_"En cualquier momento puedes preguntarme algo:" _

_"Ana y Mia no son un estilo de vida sino un pozo oscuro al que caemos después de x situación. Te contaré algo sobre la oscuridad si al final me prometes algo de luz. _

Y otras cuantas más, pero todas decían básicamente lo mismo. Sasuke, curioso ante el mensaje —pues era el primero que veía de esa índole— decidió responder también:

_"Soy principiante en Ana. Puedo decir algo del antes y del después"_

Otras respuestas insultantes llegaron, otras que prometían ayuda para la investigación de la persona anónima, y otras pedían amablemente que esa investigación acabase sin empezar, alegaban no querer contar su sufrimiento. Y después de largos 35 minutos la persona que había enviado el mensaje contestó:

_"Gracias a todos los que han aceptado ayuda. Los integraré en un chat privado, y allí me estaré comunicando con todos ustedes. Gracias de nuevo"_

Casi de inmediato después del mensaje a Sasuke le llegó una notificación anunciando un "te has unido a un nuevo chat, presiona la tecla "esc" para salir". Nunca había usado esos chats en el foro pero pronto descubrió que tenía buenas funcionalidades, como una lista en la parte derecha que mostraba los integrantes del chat, también decía los que estaban activos y los que no.

NzReikan ya no estaba activo.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

—¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? —se preguntó Naruto recostado en césped de la facultad.

Sasuke suspiró. —Lo dices como si fueran años de los años. Creo que tres meses.

—Vaya… ¿y en tres meses te convertiste en mi mejor amigo? —soltó Naruto sin el más mínimo de pena.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sasuke retrocedió inconscientemente—. ¿Mejores amigos?

—¿Acaso no lo somos? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—No digo que no, pero… no sé. Nunca he tenido un mejor amigo.

—¿Y un novio? —musitó entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. —Naruto giró sonriente como sólo él podía. —Hoy te ves más pálido de lo usual ¿no estarás enfermo?

Esa pregunta preocupaba a Sasuke, por lo menos en los últimos días, pues por dejar de comer su piel se ponía pálida y parecía enfermo; lo que menos quería era levantar sospechas. —No, para nada —sonrió falsamente—, es que está haciendo mucho frío, y me pongo como un fantasma.

—Claaaro —Naruto rió—. Y cuando hace mucho calor yo me pongo como tomate.

Se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a carcajearse de lo lindo.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando a las personas pasar. —Sasuke —habló Naruto—, ¿cómo es que soy prácticamente tu mejor amigo y no conozco nada de ti?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Con quién vives?

—Mi mamá y mi hermano —calló unos segundos—. Mi padre es un bastardo así que ni preguntes por él.

—…De acuerdo —musitó Naruto incómodo—. ¿Amigos cercanos? ¿Mascotas?

—No soy muy apegado a las personas, y no, tengo alergia a la mayoría de los animales.

—Eres un amargado ¿verdad? —Sasuke lo fusiló con la mirada—. No te enojes —apostilló Naruto—, así de amargado me caes bien.

—Hoy dices más estupideces que de costumbre.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Sasuke… ¿me acompañas al grupo? Ya que la última vez fue un fiasco es buena idea que recuperes tu honor.

Sasuke recordó el incidente con la chica anoréxica. Sintió escalofríos. —No tengo cabida allí; ahora sí lo confirmé.

—Una segunda oportunidad ¡por favor!

—No veo el por qué para que me insistas tanto con que vaya con tu grupo de ayuda.

—Porque ellos necesitan ver que no sólo yo los apoyo.

—¿Y qué? Consíguete otro amigo que te acompañe.

—Pero yo quiero que tú vayas.

—No iré —sentenció Sasuke.

**_DC&A-DC&A-DC&A_**

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Naruto sonriente—. ¿Recuerdan a Sasuke? Él vino esa ocasión, sé que no todo salió bien pero vamos a darle otra oportunidad ¿les parece?

Nueve adolescentes miraban a Sasuke como un fenómeno, mientras el mismo Sasuke fruncía el seño por haberse dejado convencer de ir a ese lugar de nuevo. Eran nueve adolescentes que él ya había visto, incluía a la chica anoréxica, que ahora, incómoda, miraba a otro lado.

—Hoy no vamos a hablar de cosas tristes —exclamó Naruto recuperando la atención de todos—. Preparé una canción y me gustaría tocarla.

Pese a que nadie respondió todos asintieron enérgicamente, y Naruto se puso en posición, ahora no con una guitarra acústica sino con una eléctrica, que, demonios, lo hacía ver tan bien, no como el idiota que aparentaba ser. Los acordes comenzaron y Sasuke casi pudo sentir como toda la banda tocaba en su cabeza.

_(/watch?v=3Wfcc3uantc)_

_…  
__Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
And that your saints and sinners bleed  
We Weren't Born To Follow  
You gotta stand up for what you believe._

_…_

Todos miraron embelesados a Naruto, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en el mismísimo Jon Bon Jovi, la canción les alegró el día y puede que muchos más. Tanto así que para cuando dejó de cantar el ambiente era completamente diferente, nadie tenía problemas y todos vivieron una tarde tan tranquila como nunca.

Como niños, adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, recordaron lo que era vivir así de relajados.

Tiempo después Sasuke recordaría ese día como ningún otro. Recordaría y se aferraría a esa felicidad, porque aquello era el principio del fin en el que él mismo se había metido; era el principio del verdadero sufrimiento, nadie se lo imaginaría, pues esa tarde Sasuke estaba muy ocupado mientras admiraba a Naruto. ¿Era posible…?

—Creo que me gusta… —susurró Sasuke para sí, nadie lo escuchó pero la afirmación quedó en el aire.

De nuevo, cuando sólo la oscuridad de su habitación era la compañía persistente Sasuke tomó el computador y lo encendió. De nuevo entró al foro, donde, de nuevo, citaban la frase de: _"La comida es como el arte, sólo sirve para admirarla". _No es que ese día en particular Sasuke se sintiera deprimido, pero ya era necesidad el hecho de entrar a ver los nuevos mensajes.

En el chat privado NzReikan había posteado.

_"¿Cuál es tu motivación para bajar de peso?"_

¿Cuál…? Sasuke no se lo había planteado de esa manera, se descubrió pensando en la razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo incitaba a dejar de comer? Se dijo que era por sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero aquello ya era falso. ¿Su padre? No quiso pensar en eso, pero la espina quedó ahí. Sin saber todavía su propia motivación leyó las respuestas.

_"Quiero que me dejen de llamar gorda." _

_"Estoy harta de no caber en mi ropa"_

_"No creo que necesitemos motivación; pero yo quiero ser como esas modelos de revista." _

_"Quiero gustarle". _

Sasuke frunció el seño ante ese último mensaje ¿…amor? Pues, dijeran lo que dijeran, esa motivación le pareció un poco más razonable a las demás. Sin quererlo en su mente apareció ese chico latoso y rubio, sus ojos azules y la guitarra en su hombro. ¿Amor? Sasuke rió por lo bajo. Imposible. —Es un idiota —susurró—. No me gusta. —se contradijo pero nadie estaba allí para decírselo.

Sasuke supo que nadie quería ignorar a NzReikan pues todos respondieron cualquier babosada. Y él no se quedaría atrás. Lentamente, tecleando letra por letra escribió.

_"Para tener la confianza de amarlo… para que él pueda amarme. Juro que voy a pesar menos de 55 kilogramos". _

* * *

_*Revive* Mi pc había muerto, y así ni modo de escribir uwu. Por eso mi retraso.  
__Para compensar por todo el tiempo de espera tendré el siguiente capítulo rápido, y le meteré algo de romance (por fin). _

_No sé, pero esa última parte me pareció tan hipermega adorable. También un poco lamentable, pero...  
sadasdfasdgjagjh *muere* _

_La canción; es "we weren't born to follow". ¡Vale la pena! En todo aspecto... no la puse completa porque habría quedado muy estorboso. _

_Para los que me leen, ojalá y se sobrepongan a todas las cosas malas. _

_Cuídense c: ¡adieu! _

_Pd. Les debo Rr's. _


	7. Igual a respirar después de correr

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.765_

* * *

**_Igual a respirar después de una maratón._**

_Intento vivir cada día la ilusión, quiero ver que el mundo aún puede ser mejor. _

Dolor. Cualquiera pensaría que dejar de comer es eso: dejar de comer. Pero no, dejar de comer implica los mareos, las ganas constantes de vomitar, el cansancio, el aspecto pálido de tu piel…

Desde el mensaje enviado a NzReikan Sasuke había vuelto a comenzar la dieta ABC, su último peso marcó 63 kilogramos, y eso, queridos amigos, no era suficiente. Sasuke estaba desesperado, y más aún desde las últimas noticias traídas de su facultad. Habría un viaje de campo con todos los de la facultad, el clima sería caliente lo que implicaba ropa ligera y mostrar cuerpo.

Sólo tendría mes y medio para lograr bajar de peso, era tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Entonces descubrió el ejercicio. No era cuestión de ir al gimnasio o cosas así, simplemente comenzó a caminar más de la cuenta, cuando salía de la universidad caminaba a casa, incluso a veces corría para quemar más calorías. Y creó su propia versión de la dieta ABC. Consumir 500 calorías ya era mucho, así que lo redujo a 400, y así con todas.

Lo que trajo consecuencias. Sumada la debilidad el ejercicio y la poca comida no faltó mucho para que sus defensas cayeran por los suelos, y ahora se encontraba padeciendo un estúpido virus: fiebre, mareos (más de lo usual), todo se combinaba para dejar a Sasuke postrado en cama durante tres largos días. Lo único bueno fue tener excusa para comer lo mínimo.

Sin embargo, para el cuarto día Mikoto vio a Sasuke lo suficientemente bien como para que se levantara y bajara a comer. Dado lo poco que había comido Sasuke no le vio problema a comer en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, como estuviste enfermos estos días te preparé una sopa sin nada sólido —dijo Mikoto mientras servía. Con seguridad Sasuke comenzó a comer; después de tres cucharadas a la sopa un intenso dolor se plantó en su estómago, se encogió hacia adelante pero Mikoto pareció no notarlo, ella siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras Sasuke respiraba hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que el dolor había cesado casi por completo.

_"Mi cuerpo me está diciendo que debo hacer" _pensó con preocupación _"no quiere que coma" _concluyó, pero al final haciendo caso omiso a su estómago continuó comiendo con lentitud esperando que el dolor no volviese a aparecer.

Y no volvió. Pero la preocupación se mantuvo el resto del día. En el baño de su habitación se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. No es que él se viera más gordo de lo que ya era, sino que en serio tenía que perder peso; con las manos podía coger la sobrante piel con grasa, la ropa no se ceñía a su cuerpo en su totalidad, quedaban partes no estéticas donde sobresalía su mala figura.

La báscula se había parado en 63. Y 63 no era un buen número. Pero Sasuke se negaba a pensar más en su propio peso.

La cosa volvió a complicarse cuando para Sasuke fue imposible mantener la dieta abc, debido a sus recientes _recaídas _había decidido comenzar desde el primer día, pero para cuando intentó hacerlo ya todos sospechaban algo. Mikoto seguía preocupada por el resfriado, y Sasuke no sabía si era cosa de él, pero ahora Itachi se la pasaba metido en casa. Todas las mañanas lo llamaban a desayunar, y ninguno de los dos se iba hasta que terminara su comida.

—Debes alimentarte —decía Itachi amablemente. Herido por la amabilidad Sasuke comía, pero el dolor de estómago se hacía más frecuente, la culpabilidad nacía con cada bocado y él estaba seguro de no poder aguantar mucho más.

Pero, en medio del pesimismo, de la culpa, de todo, todavía había alguien… su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y una cara de idiota que él suponía nadie podría aguantarse. Era un idiota, un gran idiota. Pero en cierto punto supo que podría confiar en ese idiota, Naruto no lo miraba con desdén como los demás (él suponía aquello), de hecho, parecía que a Naruto poco le importaba como se veía o no.

Entonces, tras largas horas de reflexión decidió contarle.

Sabía que Ana llevaba por objetivo verse bien, pero nunca nadie mencionaba que debía sentirse así de mal, ¿el sacrificio por la perfección? Negándose a querer seguir así quiso contarle a Naruto, después de todo un psicólogo debía ayudarle en algo. Eso sin contar la confidencialidad que pediría.

Entonces Naruto llegó con una de sus usuales peticiones.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —sonrió—. Estuviste enfermo y se seguro tienes mucho apetito ¿verdad?

_Claro, _pensó de forma sarcástica, era más que obvio que no tenía nada de hambre pero asintió con ansia.

—¡Genial! —aceptó el rubio—. Ven, conozco un lugar que vende pizza como para morirse.

Tomaron camino fuera de la universidad, y Sasuke seguía a Naruto con expresión indiferente, intentando no pensarse mucho las cosas pues se iba a terminar arrepintiendo.

—Eh… —comenzó Sasuke, iban pasando por los límites de una construcción y allí nadie los escucharía. Naruto giró y lo miro—. Dame tu opinión respecto a algo —pidió con algo de descaro incluso.

Naruto asintió.

—Hay personas que se obsesionan con su físico, entonces hacen ejercicio de más o se imponen dietas extrañas —Naruto se tensó pero Sasuke pretendió ignorarlo y continuó—, luego todo se vuelve incluso más mental que físico…

—Sí —aceptó interrumpiendo—, creo saber lo que es eso —murmuró.

Una llama de esperanza nació en el pecho de Sasuke, en su mente se preguntó si Naruto padecía también alguna clase de trastorno, y en ese caso creyó en la ilusión de pensar que quizá se ayudarían uno al otro. —¿Entonces tú…? —Sasuke quiso preguntarlo más firme pero no podía, estaba ansioso.

—No —sentenció Naruto entendiendo de inmediato a lo que refería el pelinegro—. Es horrible ver como las personas dejan de comer sólo para adelgazar.

Sasuke calló y se sintió avergonzado, su esperanza murió de inmediato. En ese momento supo que contarle a Naruto de su desorden alimenticio sólo era un sueño; no podía.

—¿Y…? —cuestionó Naruto después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Nada, nada… me preguntaba qué pensarías de esa clase de personas, pero ahora vero lo que piensas, y no es bueno ¿verdad?

—No me malinterpretes —la construcción había quedado atrás y se acercaban a un barrio repleto de casas, sin zona comercial— creo que si alguien tiene alguna especie de trastorno físico debería recibir ayuda, y eso haría, pero eso no quita que me parezca algo denigrante el simple hecho de hacerlo.

De nuevo Sasuke quedó callado y el tema murió ahí, después de atravesar una larga hilera de casas la autopista se vio a lo lejos, Naruto caminó más a prisa expectante, el lugar era una casa, sólo que en lo que suponía ser el garaje habían montado un pequeño restaurante, y con solo dos trabajadores el lugar estaba repleto. Debía ser comida nunca antes comida pues el ruido de la autopista con sus automóviles pasando a más de cien kilómetros por hora no era un lugar muy ameno para comer.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Naruto mientras hacían fila para ordenar—. Aún no me entero de algún amorío que tengas por ahí.

—¿Eh? —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. De qué estupideces hablas.

—No te hagas el que no sabe. ¿Es Sakura? Esa chica parecía bastante amable.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada involuntaria. —¿Sakura? —se burló—. Ni en mil años.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

Sus risas pararon al recordar la última vez que había estado en el grupo, y en como su mente había sacado la conclusión de que Naruto era el siguiente gran amor del Uchiha, claro que eso sin contar que ambos eran hombres… ¿a Naruto le gustaban las mujeres? Tampoco él le conocía alguna novia, o algún gusto.

Supuso que no tenía nada que perder relajó su postura.

—Sí, creo que sí…

—¿En serio? —sonrió—. Dime quién es.

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—¡Por favor! —miró fijamente a Sasuke— tienes que decirme o dejaré de ser tu amigo.

—Si te digo dejarás de ser mi amigo.

—¿De qué estás habl-? —Sasuke gruñó e interrumpiendo al rubio se lanzó contra él y lo besó.

Tras de sí escucharon las expresiones de sorpresa de los presentes en la fila y en las improvisadas mesas, alguien se rió a lo lejos pero no importó; el beso fue por mucho insulso, pero fue lo suficientemente _beso _como para que cuando se separaran los ojos de Naruto estuvieran abiertos de par en par.

—Tú. —Dijo Sasuke son una sonrisa prepotente. Su estatura era la misma y pudo ver los ojos de Naruto, todavía consternados.

—¿Yo? —preguntó cual idiota.

—Tú.

Ambos rieron. Las risas de las personas se escucharon como un gran eco. Sasuke supo que en realidad no había perdido nada pues la mirada de Naruto no era asco o algo parecido, era algo parecido al amor, supuso él.

Sasuke sonrió más ampliamente y tomó a Naruto de la muñeca derecha, estaban por llegar a la cabeza de la fila pero eso se había vuelto poco importante, giró a la puerta del garaje y echó a correr jaloneando a Naruto.

—¡¿A dónde vamos?! —gritó Naruto, su voz se acaparó por el ruido de los carros. Sasuke lo iba arrastrando por todo el borde de la autopista.

—¡¿No te da gusto correr?! —preguntó mirando atrás, soltó la mano de Naruto, y Naruto corrió para ponerse codo a codo con Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sintiendo el frío contra su cara.

—¿No te da gusto correr? —repitió ya casi sin aliento.

La autopista era larga, y terminaba con un puente, ambos la recorrieron toda sin importarles el cansancio, Sasuke no pensó más allá de lo que hacía y sonrió por tener a Naruto acompañándole en su locura.

—Estás loco —gritó Naruto soltando una carcajada.

—¡No sabes el gusto que da correr de esta manera!

—¡Lo sé!

Quizá no podían equipararse con la velocidad de los autos, quizá las personas los miraron raro, y quizá lo que hacían no tenía sentido, pero fue tan liberador como saltar de kilómetros de altura, corrieron y para cuando la vía se les acabó no tenían aliento ni ánimos, cayeron sentados en la acerca uno al lado del otro.

Su respiración era agitada, el calor los mataba, pero no les dio grima tomarse de la mano.

—Entonces ya no eres mi mejor amigo —admitió Naruto jadeando en busca de aire.

—No lo soy —admitió Sasuke—. Soy tu novio ¿no es así?

.

* * *

_Estábamos en un restaurante de comida rápida por sobre toda la autopista norte,  
la tristeza era palpable en el ambiente y propuse algo loco:  
¿Por qué no corremos?  
Y al tiempo estábamos respirando agitadamente contra el puente del rio que rodea la ciudad. _

_Hola c: _

_Este capítulo está escrito de forma "extraña", primero está el Sasuke deprimido que se la pasa  
en la oscuridad de su habitación, y luego está este engreido, incluso divertido.  
_

_Estuve algo ocupada, por eso subo hoy :3 espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Y... nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo haha. _

_Adiós. _


	8. ¿Destino o karma?

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 2.192_

* * *

**_Karma mil y un veces. _**

_¿Destino o karma?_

Fue meses después de aquella maratón que las cosas volvieron a desestabilizarse. Es que a veces parecería que el amor puede hacerte olvidar hasta los más oscuros pensamientos, pero eso no significa que estos no sigan ahí, presentes y susurrantes. ¿Verdad?

Para Sasuke ya había pasado la etapa del _"mamá, hermano… tengo novio"_, claro que su madre casi se infarta allí mismo e Itachi por poco muere ahogado en carcajadas al son del _"ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía"_ agregando con sorna un _"eras demasiado lindo para ser hetero". _Pero una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial Mikoto se lo había tomado con humor, y ambos aceptaban con respeto aquella relación.

En cuanto a Naruto no había muchos a quienes pudiera decirle de su amor todavía incipiente, pues según su versión de los hechos ahora mismo de familiares vivos sólo podía contar con su abuelo, quien debido a su trabajo se la pasaba más viajando que en su propia casa.

Y todo parecía ir bien en la vida de ambos chicos.

Eso hasta que Sasuke se encontró con Sakura fuera de la facultad de arquitectura. Ella andaba con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja.

—Sasuke-kun —le saludó. Seguía tan delgada como la recordaba.

—Sakura —dijo con seriedad.

—Llevamos meses de no vernos —sonrió—, la última vez que hablamos las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos.

—Hmp.

—¿Cómo te han ido las cosas desde entonces?

—Bien —replicó Sasuke cortante.

—¿Seguiste mis consejos? —la voz de Sakura se convirtió en un murmullo asustado, con lo extraño que era eso Sasuke giró a verla confuso. Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo Sakura habló de nuevo. —Hace poco menos de dos meses mi mamá leyó los mensajes que mantenía con una chica anoréxica, no le faltó mucho para descubrir que yo también lo era… cuando eso pasó en mi casa se armó la de Troya, ahora estoy con un psicólogo, además de un médico especialista y no sé qué más mierdas de esas…

Sasuke quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir evidentemente, tragó en seco pero mantuvo la expresión seria. —¿Y por qué quiero saberlo?

—¿No crees que está haciendo mucho sol? —replicó ella mirando al cielo—. Uff… estos días de verano me tienen harta. —Entonces, con malicia giró el rostro a Sasuke—. ¿Por qué no te quitas toda esa ropa? Con manga larga has de tener calor ¿no?

Sasuke retrocedió incómodo y siguió intentando aparentar seriedad. —Tengo frío.

—Claaaro —sacudió la mano como restándole importancia—. ¿Y por eso tu cara está roja? —sonrió—. ¿Y por eso procuras que nada toque tus antebrazos? Te arde, ¿verdad? —se le acercó pretendiendo ser una confidente—. ¿Cuántas veces te cortas al día?

—Eh… yo…

—No necesitas decirme. —De nuevo retrocedió sobre sus pasos y miró al cielo

—Eh…

—Me contaron por ahí que te hiciste novio del rubio… ¿es verdad?

—Sí…

—¿Y él sabe?

—No…

—Y que ni se te ocurra decirle, porque así sólo vas a conseguir que él te deje solo. Sabes lo vergonzoso que es esto. Si le dices a alguien "normal" se alejarán de ti.

De nuevo, Sasuke quedó sin palabras. Miró a Sakura y ella volvió a sonreírle. —No te preocupes, yo también tengo de esas. —Extendió su brazo a Sasuke, las líneas rojas recién terminaban de sanar.

Sakura giró dispuesta a irse, no sin antes despedirse con una inusual frase.

—En cualquier caso… lo siento.

Sasuke quedó parado ahí como idiota, los que salían de la facultad se le quedaban mirando por contados segundos y luego seguían con su camino como si nada. Despertó de su letargo cuando sintió que le tomaban por la cintura y le plantaban un beso rápido y casualmente travieso; miró a Naruto y le medio sonrió.

—Estabas en otro mundo.

—Sí —aceptó Sasuke—. No es lindo recordar cosas que quieres olvidar.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—Nada.

El caso fue que Naruto sonrió sin enterarse de nada, asintió vagamente con la cabeza y puso en su cara una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de él. —¿Quieres ir a una cita?

Cita igual a comida.

—No… tengo trabajos pendientes, planos por terminar y maquetas sin empezar —respondió a medio verdad, a medio mentira—. Mejor hablemos mañana.

—Entonces te dejo.

Naruto se despidió de otro pico en la comisura de los labios de Sasuke y se echó a correr manteniendo firme la guitarra en su espalada. Sasuke suspiró.

**_- DC&A -_**

**_NzReikan dice: _**_Entonces… ¿qué es lo que piensas de esto?_

Sasuke miró la pantalla y sonrió con ironía.

**_Anónimo dice: _**_Ya sabes; muchas personas sufren al tener que comenzar a contar calorías, y nosotros sufrimos al no poder dejar de contar cada caloría que comemos. _

Son las dos de la mañana, la entrega final de semestre está sobre la mesa, Sasuke mira con curiosidad la pantalla del computador esperando por una pregunta más, ahora mismo entra al foro más de lo que se esperaría. Por otro lado, ahí está NzReikan, aquel al que habían prometido información.

Han hablado casi a diario desde hace dos meses.

**_NzReikan dice: _**_¿Cómo es que tu usuario es "anónimo"? _

**_Anónimo dice:_**_ No tengo interés en revelar quién soy, ¿para qué? Sólo provocaría lástima. _

**_NzReikan dice:_**_ Quizá si buscaras ayuda…_

Sasuke odiabacuando ese desconocido se ponía en plan moralista e intentaba que optara por un loquero o algo parecido, entonces en la mayoría de ocasiones terminaba por ignorar al sujeto. En serio odiaba que le dijeran eso. Aunque pese a ello aquel desconocido era, para Sasuke, la persona en la cual podía desahogarse sin miedo a que le dijeran algo. Con ese desconocido se sentía seguro.

**_NzReikan dice: _**_Ok, no me meto donde no me llaman. Sígueme contando. _

Sasuke suspiró.

**_Anónimo dice: _**_Te preocupa cada que abres la boca. Y aunque al comienzo lo hagas por verte bien después descubres que TIENES que estar bien, son metas; y el día que no cumples tu meta te dan ganas de morirte. _

**_NzReikan dice:_**_ ¿Por qué? _

**_Anónimo dice:_**_ Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos como estamos. _

**_- DC&A -_**

—¿Me acompañarás hoy?

Aunque no quería Sasuke asintió.

—Perfecto.

Levantarse, querer comer, no comer, no comer, no comer, seguir pensando en que no has comido… Comer. Vomitar. Dejar de comer. Para Sasuke su metabolismo es una locura. Los cortes en su brazo izquierdo ya están sanando, y lo extraña.

—Vamos. —Repite Naruto por segunda vez.

Sasuke reaccionó y comenzó a caminar

Sasuke tragó en seco, y sintió un picor en su brazo derecho. Sakura sonrió de medio lado. —No te preocupes, yo también tengo de esas… —extendió el brazo izquierdo hacía él y le mostró los cortes recién sanando.

Llegaron al hospital.

En las últimas semanas Naruto había insistido para que Sasuke le acompañara de nuevo con el grupo; al principio él se negaba, pero finalmente Naruto terminaba por convencerlo.

—Recuérdalo. —Advirtió Naruto como siempre antes de entrar. No hacer preguntas imprudentes, no mirarlos, no ser hiriente.

Caminaron hasta el jardín trasero del hospital/manicomio, allí estaba el grupo que Sasuke ya conocía, aunque había una persona más. Un hombre de aparentes treinta años.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó Naruto al darse cuenta del hombre.

—Naruto. —Saludó el otro.

Sasuke dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y Naruto volvió a percatarse de su presencia. —Kakashi-sensei, te presento a Sasuke.

El hombre, cabello blanco y un ojo tapado rió suavemente. —Mucho gusto.

—Igual.

—Naruto, vine porque supe que hoy estarías acá. Me enteré de tu tesis. ¿Cómo vas con ello?

—Excelente.

Sasuke recordó todo el cuento de la tesis, frunció el ceño. —Nunca me contaste de qué trataba —comentó.

—Trastornos alimenticios —respondió Naruto casi de inmediato y sin pensárselo mucho.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, su vista se desvió a la chica anoréxica del grupo que seguía igual de anoréxica.

—¿Por qué escoger este tema para la investigación? —se preguntó en voz baja.

—Me pregunto hasta qué punto puede llevarnos esto, por eso lo hago.

—¿Tú…?

—No, yo no. Mi madre.

En el círculo varios asintieron levemente. —¿…Quisieras contar tu historia? —preguntó Kakashi con cautela, haciendo la pregunta sólo después de ver en la cara de Naruto la necesidad de seguir hablando. Naruto asintió.

—Mi padre murió joven a causa de un accidente automovilístico, mi madre se encargó de que yo no sufriera su pérdida por lo cual se convirtió como en mi mejor amiga, todo iba bien hasta que surgió la ausencia de vida amorosa en su vida, ella sufrió en silencio durante mucho tiempo creyendo que yo no estaba listo para ver otra figura paterna en mi vida. Claro que se equivocaba; pese a que yo extrañaba a mi padre mucho me emocionaba la idea de tener un nuevo papá, por ello, un día, le dije a mamá que me consiguiera un papá.

»Ella, emocionada por mi inesperada aprobación comenzó a fijarse en su apariencia, desde su cabello hasta su ropa; decidió que debía adelgazar un poco para verse bien con sus próximas citas, así que compró una báscula y redujo sus comidas. Al principio todo iba bien, mi mamá comenzó a lucir más bonita, más reluciente, por consiguiente comenzó a salir de nuevo. Los hombres que frecuentaba me caían bien, pero a ella ninguno le convencía… ah… eso hasta que se encontró con el que sería su nuevo novio.

»Era un estúpido como doce años mayor que yo, y otros cuantos menor que mi mamá, pero a ella le fascinó ese tipo desde el principio, y el sujeto también se fijó en ella… él era alto, atlético, cuando pasaba por tu lado te sentías inferior ante su apariencia aparentemente perfecta, y su forma de endulzarle el oído a las mujeres merecía un record mundial.

»Mi madre se dejó llevar por sus encantos, por sus palabras siempre amables, se dejó llevar por las salidas a restaurantes y los regalos costosos… pronto él quiso lo que todo hombre quiere: sexo, y mi madre se había vuelto inexperta en el tema desde que mi padre ya no estaba. Él comenzó a darle consejos, más bien órdenes de cómo o qué debía hacer antes del día, le dijo que el cuerpo era muy importante a la hora de hacerlo y que nadie querría acostarse con alguien a quien le "sobrara la piel". Ella ya pesaba menos de 60 kg y este tipo hizo que siguiera bajando, llegó al punto de comerse al día una galleta de avena, llegó al punto de mirarse en el espejo por horas.

»Cuando su peso bajó de 50 kilogramos ella sonrió por fin después de mucho tiempo, yo me preguntaba si era feliz. Tenía ojeras, estaba en los huesos, y su cabello había perdido su brillo casi en su totalidad, pero su sonrisa resplandecía. No había duda: tener esa enfermedad la hacía feliz.

»Poco después de eso ella y su novio terminaron cuando él quiso pegarme después de hacer una travesura, creí que eso de no comer pararía ahí… obviamente no fue así. Creyendo que su siguiente novio necesitaría que su físico fuese perfecto siguió haciendo dietas, la báscula nunca faltó en su día a día. Ella todavía se veía gorda.

»La verdadera pesadilla comenzó cuando la báscula marcó menos de 43 kilogramos, en ese entonces yo tendría como quince años, y vi perfectamente cómo su decadencia era más, pero cual cobarde nunca hice nada por ayudarla. Quien se dio cuenta fue esa amable anciana que había vivido junto a nosotros durante muchos años, ella obligó a mi madre a ir a un hospital, ya estaba en las últimas, la anciana se dio cuenta muy tarde.

»Menos de 24 horas después de que la internaran murió. Su cuerpo no lo resistió más.

El silencio se prolongó por interminables segundos, unos cuantos dieron un suspiro de lástima y otros tantos no se movieron por puro y simple respeto. —Entonces… por eso mismo decidí estudiar psicología, quiero entender por qué el pensamiento se trastorna a puntos extremos —concluyó Naruto, todos asintieron.

Kakashi ordenó sus ideas varias veces antes de hablar de nuevo. Debía aligerar el ambiente, así que preguntó: —¿Entonces cómo estás reuniendo información para tu investigación?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio todavía sin terminar de asimilar la historia, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Kakashi alzó la mirada, curioso por la respuesta. Naruto se mostró avergonzado en ese punto pero respondió con una sonrisita. —Es un foro de personas que están de acuerdo y padecen la enfermedad. El primer día dejé un mensaje pidiendo ayuda y unos cuantos me respondieron afirmativamente; desde ese momento estoy en contacto con ellos.

Sasuke se sintió morir. No era posible ¿o sí? —¿Un foro? —preguntó en voz alta pero medio ausente.

—Sí —replicó Naruto ahora más animado—. Creé una cuenta y agregué a los que aceptaron ayudarme a un chat privado; les pregunto cosas de las que me interesan, y las agrego a mi tesis.

—¿Una cuenta? —Sasuke recordó la cantidad de mensajes anónimos del blog, y las pocas cuentas registradas.

—NzReikan —deletreó Naruto—. Es un nombre tonto pero no se me ocurrió nada más en ese momento.

Sí. Sasuke se sintió morir en ese preciso instante.

.

* * *

_*Se disculpa* _

_Entre cosa y cosa no sabía a dónde quería llegar con éste fic, al final supe que eso no importaba.  
Y dejaré que esto llegue a donde tenga que llegar.  
_

_Quizá ya se lo imaginaban pero acá está, el destino juega mucho con las cosas. ¿Ahora qué hará Naruto?  
Mejor dicho, Sasuke. _

_Les tendré el próximo capítulo pronto, promesa. _

_He, he. _

_Todo está perfectamente planeado para el próximo capítulo. _

_Entonces me iré, ya me dirán si les gustó. _

_Adiós. _


	9. Todo lo que perdí por miedo

_Autora: PauYh796_

_Rating: K+_

_Advertencia: No pretendo decir qué está bien o qué está mal, no quiero decir nada que pueda transtornar la forma de pensamiento de alguien. Esta es una obra de ficción situada en el tiempo real de nuestro mundo demasiado real._

_Numero de palabras del capítulo: 1.210_

_Para este capítulo escuchen "i see you" de Mika. _

* * *

**_Todo lo que perdí por miedo. _**

_Caí en un hueco profundo; las paredes son demasiado lisas y me es imposible trepar._

—¿Quieres tener una cita? —preguntó Naruto, ya la mayoría del grupo se había ido dando por terminada la sesión. Sasuke estaba inclusive más callado—. ¿Sasuke…?

—¿Ah? —Sasuke reaccionó— Sí claro.

Salieron del hospital y fueron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad; como estaban tan cerca de navidad las calles estaban especialmente alumbradas, todo parecía más mágico de lo usual. Naruto sonrió cual niño pequeño al ver el gran árbol que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. —¡Asombroso! —exclamó con alegría mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. —Te ves mejor cuando sonríes —dijo Naruto sonriente—. Te ves mejor cuando quitas esa cara de funeral.

—Claro…

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Naruto acercándose.

—Estoy preocupado —admitió, y ante la mirada confundida de Naruto continuó—. Por tu historia.

—¿Eso? —Naruto movió una mano en el aire restándole importancia—. No te preocupes por eso, fue hace mucho tiempo y ya lo superé.

—No por eso…

—¿Entonces…?

Sasuke agachó la cabeza apenado consigo mismo. —¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —preguntó—. Hoy no hay nadie. Itachi se queda en la universidad y mi madre está en el trabajo esta tarde.

Naruto logró responder segundos después con una sonrisita en la cara, asintió levemente. —Me encantaría.

La conversación quedó ahí, y no salió a la luz durante del resto de la tarde.

—¿Quieres ir a ver las luces?

Sasuke asintió. —No creo habérselo dicho a nadie, pero la navidad me gusta.

—¿Por los regalos?

—¡Idiota! —ambos rieron—. No sólo por eso, es como si todos se juntaran para crear una perfecta armonía y felicidad.

—Las familias y los amigos se juntan…

—…Todo es feliz… —una idea brilló de repente en la mente de Sasuke—. ¿Quieres pasar navidad juntos? —consciente de la ausencia de familia para Naruto la idea le pareció lo más brillante del mundo. Y pudo confirmarlo cuando Naruto asintió con fervor.

—Me encantaría.

—Intercambiaremos regalos… Estaremos con mi madre y con mi hermano…

—¡La comida también es deliciosa en navidad! —la emoción de Sasuke murió después de esa frase. Recordó la inevitable verdad, se sintió preocupado de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —Sí, sí… ven, sigamos caminando —para cambiar el tema rápidamente comenzó a mencionar lo bien adornadas que estaban decoradas, parecía ser que el gobierno invertía bastante bien a la hora de arreglar las calles.

Nunca se cansaron de caminar por el centro, el ambiente era demasiado ameno como para cansarse pero horas después comenzó a hacer suficiente frío como para que ambos coincidieran en que era de volver a casa.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó Sasuke repitiendo la invitación.

—Claro —aceptó Naruto de nuevo.

No necesitaron más palabras para encaminarse a casa de Sasuke. A buen paso caminando llegaron pronto, desde la puerta pasaron de largo todo y fueron directo a la habitación del pelinegro.

La preocupación de Sasuke había perdurado toda la tarde, sabía qué iba a hacer, y aunque tenía miedo de hacerlo simplemente se dijo que sería lo que debía ser. —Naruto… —habló cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos—. Te mostraré algo.

—¿Eh? —Naruto reaccionó—. Dime.

A paso lento Sasuke llegó hasta el computador portátil y lo encendió. Pero no supo qué mostrarle a Naruto.

—Puedes decirme —repitió Naruto sonriendo.

¿Qué mostrarle a Naruto? ¿Sus pensamientos escritos? ¿Las fotos de su cuerpo? ¿Los mensajes en el foro? Quizá no le creería con ese último, pero mientras el portátil cargaba recordó las conversaciones en el chat que había mantenido con NzReikan. Optó por esa opción.

Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke sonriendo. —¿Qué quieres mostrarme? —preguntó aligerando el ambiente.

La página web cargó y aunque la situación era así de seria Sasuke ojeó las nuevas publicaciones, entre ellas un mensaje anónimo con el link de una canción. Con curiosidad abrió la canción y comenzó a sonar a la vez que el historial de conversación ya había terminado de cargar en su totalidad.

_I'm sitting across from you  
And dreaming of the things I do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all_

Con miedo saliéndole por cada poro le colocó a Naruto el computador sobre las piernas, él comenzó a leer y su cara se transformó, reconoció la mayoría de los mensajes, supo cuáles eran del él.

_For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing but stare at you  
And I'm dreaming  
I'm trippin' over you_

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquello era un foro pro Ana. Y no sólo _uno_, sino que era el mismo del cual había hecho sus investigaciones.

Sin embargo siempre le faltaron unos cuantos segundos para que entendiera por qué Sasuke sabía de la existencia de esa página web. Los mensajes siempre anónimos de un chico que padecía anorexia y bulimia, el sujeto más interesante de la tesis de Naruto, pues al ser hombre causaba un misterio nunca antes visto por cualquiera.

El ambiente fue tenso de repente. Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza gacha, no sabía cómo Naruto iba a reaccionar, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho, en su mente agradeció esos momentos que había pasado con el rubio, los únicos momentos en que había podido olvidar su trastorno. Pese a que estaba atemorizado optó por esperar lo que fuese.

—Sasuke, pero ¿cómo es que terminaste ahí? —Naruto llevó una mano a su boca intentando contener la sorpresa.

—Cuando menos me di cuenta, me importaba demasiado.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? —sus ojos albergaron tristeza que Sasuke percibió aun mirando al suelo, no quiso que Naruto se sintiese culpable, no por su culpa.

—Me aseguré que nadie lo supiera. No es culpa de nadie.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —cuestionó—. Sabes que trato en el grupo con personas que tienen anorexia… ¡soy psicólogo! ¡Puedo ayudarte!

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de agua, lágrimas que osaban con derramarse. —Perdón —susurró—. Es muy vergonzoso… no quería que nadie supiera que esto me importaba tanto. ¡No quiero que nadie lo sepa!

—Me lo dijiste ahora ¿por qué?

—Las pocas veces que chateé con NzReikan sentí que alguien que no tenía complejos con sí mismo me entendía. Alguien _normal _no me criticaba por ser como soy. Y hoy… mientras contabas tu historia todo tuvo sentido para mí.

—…Por eso estabas tan preocupado —dedujo Naruto.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú?

—Es el destino.

—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

Con delicadeza Naruto hizo que Sasuke lo mirara alzando su mentón. Se miraron durante varios segundos. Y Naruto recordó de golpe algo.

—Intentaste decírmelo —dijo atónito.

Sasuke lo recordaba, fue esa vez que intentó decirlo, y que terminó por callarse, chistó para sí pero asintió con pena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Naruto—. No pensé que…

—No fue tu culpa —repitió por enésima vez.

—Es el destino —repitió el rubio, Sasuke lo miró con expresión confusa—. Es el destino que quiere que yo te ayude a salir de ese lugar.

—Tú…

—Yo. —su voz era dulce, suave, y su siguiente afirmación desarmó al pelinegro—. Sasuke, te ayudaré.

_Pero alguien lanzó una cuerda a mi hueco, y ahora puedo trepar a la superficie. A la luz._

* * *

_Yo venía feliz de la vida y recordé que ya había pasado una semana desde la última actualización,  
__Seh, así de distraída soy. _

_Si no escucharon la canción al inicio del cap escuchen ahora, I see you de Mika  
_

_*Muere por la canción*_

_Fue lindo ¿verdad? Yo me derretí escribiendo, es tan cursi pero tan lindo xd _

_El caso es que subiré esto antes de que mi internet muera por enésima vez este fin de semana GRRR _

_Adiós ;) _


End file.
